


Gravity Falls AU Dump Bucket

by SixerCipher (AgeofCipher)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gen, Maybe I'll post that collection of au's one day, The literal au dump bucket, by myself, i made most if not all of these, i'll add these to my official collection of au's for gravity falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofCipher/pseuds/SixerCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dump bucket of AU ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author Dipper AU

AUTHOR DIPPER AU

Dipper is an Author who lives in Piedmont. He's about 25 years old and he's writing this elaborate story where he and his twin sister battle the paranormal and just have this great team thing going on between them. In reality, Mabel didn't make it very far in life, if only a few minutes at the least, with her name officially being Star, hence Bill's nickname of Shooting Star. Bill (and reverse Bill/ Will) is portrayed as an evil yet seemingly harmless demon who wants to bring around Weirdmaggedon and end the world but in reality he's Dipper's ex boyfriend who tried to get him to stop getting so worked up and confusing reality with his written world. The "normal" Bill in the story would be the slightly cocky and weird real life Bill when he was with Dipper, (in the book Dipper hates the nickname "Pine Tree" because that was the real Bill's pet name for him) and reverse!Bill (who shows up at the end when the Mystery Twins defeat Bill and switch him out with Will) who is all sob and upset and everything is actually real Bill now because he was so in love with Dipper and Dipper broke up with him spontaneously. The two Stans lived in Piedmont but hated each other, leading Dipper to write in a world where they disliked each other but still helped each other, and he imagined himself and Mabel to be completely close. Pacifica in the book is snobby and rich because the real Pacifica was a 1940s child/teen actor who played as a snobby princess. Soos is really just one of Dipper's neighbours and fixes up Dipper's items and gives him things because he knows Dipper can't support himself in this state so book Soos is helpful and completely loyal to the Pines but clearly messes things up sometimes (leading to him meddling in Dipper's life). Dipper's parents have had another child and completely replaced him in their desperate attempt to show the world that they had at least one perfect child -one that didn't die or wallow in self pity and drive themself insane over thinking-. Dipper furiously writes this book at any time possibly, and eventually fills up three Journals with it, and never publishes them, instead leaving them behind for future generations of the Pines family to inherit.


	2. Cinderella AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not-so Cinderella story.

CINDERELLA AU

Dipper and Mabel are born as servants in the Gleeful Kingdom, but when a pack of thieves and murderers show up, the two twins are shipped off to their twin great uncles, con-man Stan and researcher Ford, in the neighboring Northwest Kingdom at twelve years old.  
The twins permanently reside with their Uncles and are raised in the castle, cleaning up after Miss Pacifica Northwest. Mabel is basically accepted into the Northwest family as if she was another daughter while Dipper is given more and more work later on in life.  
On the eve of the 16th birthday of the twins, a potential suitor for Pacifica, Mermando of the Sea Kingdom, decides to marry Mabel, who is introduced as Princess Mabel Northwest.  
When Mabel leaves with Mermando to get married and later become the queen of the Sea Kingdom, she makes Pacifica promise to gift her Dipper as a wedding gift since it's otherwise thought improper for a woman to be so close with a servant.  
Dipper is upset he cannot go to Mabel's wedding, but he still boards the carriage with the few other women who are to serve Mabel and Mermando.  
Halfway to the new kingdom, the same group of thieves and murderers that struck when the twins were twelve go after the carriage that Dipper is in.  
Mermando, suspecting a romance between Dipper and Mabel and never being told the true relationship, ordered the guards to protect the women and let the man fend for himself.  
The leader of the thieves, Bill Cipher, a tall, strong blond with black undertone, golden eyes and an eye patch, takes Dipper and raids the carriages and leaves, journeying on to his next raid with Dipper in tow. Mermando nonchalantly breaks the news to his new wife Mabel who freaks out upon learning her twin has been stolen by a nefarious criminal.  
Dipper and Bill do all these raids and murders over the course of a year and a half and at the very end they end up in love and then get killed together when raiding a castle, dying legends.  
It is then thought that the souls of the two haunt the countryside and protect thieves from castle guards.


	3. Deep Web AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the end of this, I got kind of uncreative and just couldn't come up for anything else, so I guess that's the point where they stop talking to each other and Dipstick stops going anywhere but the Surface.

DEEP WEB AU

 

Dipper is about 18 years old or so, and he decides to check out the deep web and see if the rumours are true. He spends a few hours and gets a bunch of dead links. A week later he decides to try again and he finds some websites for porn but that's not what he's looking for, so he ignores them. Another visit leads him to find a website that has a collection of videos of people who have been forced to do crude things because they are being blackmailed. 

3 visits later and he's basically in a love/hate relationship with the deep web. He notes the link to a website that sells an array of guns and weapons, although he'll never go there. A few weeks later, he finds what could be a big break, a website that sells drugs and is like a better version of the Silk Road. Of course, there's plenty of drug websites on the deep web, but this one is the one, and it contains any type of drug you can imagine, from prescriptions to illegal substances, but there's more, another room within it that he cannot access. To access it, you need to have an account, and Dipper knows what'll happen if he leaves a mark on the deep web. He'll probably get hacked, or someone will find him and everything he has set up. "Is it really worth it?" He asks himself and decides that it is. He makes the account and later gets a message from the owner of the site. "Hello" is all it contains in English and also has a mass of letters and numbers that vaguely remind Dipper of the number stations that were used during the cold war.

Dipper calls up a friend who encourages him to talk to this owner, and so he replies with "Hello".

Shortly after, his webcam goes on and a dark figure appears in his screen, like a video. They're too dark for him to make out the figure, and the person is playing with an item that faintly glints in the darkness, but he realizes it's a hand gun when it's pointed at the screen towards him and he hears the tell-tale click of a gun. He gulps and the person speaks.

"Why are you here Stranger?" They ask, their voice slightly high pitched as they toss the gun into the air and proceed to catch it.

"I wanted to- I came here to see," Dipper sayss, stammering a little.

Dipper and the figure have a conversation and then it ends, and he's given access to the other tab.

* * *

Basically Dipper ends up befriending Bill, who's this extreme hacker and runs quite a few websites on the Deep Web. Dipper also meets the "Transdimensional Crew", basically Bill's friends who run low-key stuff on the Deep Web, hackers and contract killers. Dipper also becomes friend with Tad, who runs the website with the blackmail videos. Dipper gets accepted into their "elite" group and gains access to more websites and stuff like that. 

Eventually, he's set up and it appears to everyone else that he's an undercover cop and he's quickly deleted from everything and threatened, before he gets hacked and his computer and phone are destroyed. Dipper tries desperately to go back, but he's been blocked from nearly every .onion website.

On the other side, Bill feels betrayed because of what he believes Dipper did, but caves in and hacks hiim one final time to ask him if he regrets what he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I've actually been to the deep web (it kind of inspired me to write about it even though I've just barely scratched the surface of it, and wow, the few things I've seen are pretty dark, but it's almost like an addiction to keep going back again and again. I also borrowed a few websites from what I've seen on the deep web (things I've seen from a glance).


End file.
